redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Long Patrol Girl/Goodbye
I've decided to leave the Wiki. Well, stop contributing art at least. I'll still might pop on from time to time on the shout box to chat, but I've decided and this is final. I've had a fairly good little-more-than-a-year with you guys, made a really good friend or eight or nine, and gotten a lot better at art. For that, I'd like to say Thank You. Thank You Thank you to all the users who were kind to me, who helped me when I was blue, who might have secretly RPGed with me (Shh!), or who went to the RWW to RPG so we wouldn't be hanged. Thank you to all of you who requests me (or who I requests to draw you and you let me). I have improved a lot since my Manga days, oh those glorious June days. Thank you to all who requested me multiple times. Your love for my art makes me happier than you know. I have a couple of "favorites", and I'm sure you know who you are. Thank you, TBT, for keeping spammers out. As I blog writer and publisher, I know how annoying spammers are. Thank you, also, for answering (most) of my myriad of questions I would throw at you because I was curious about things. Thank you to all of my commenters, who commented good things about how nice you thought something was or how much I've improved. That means a lot to me. Thank you to all of you who grieved with me when I lost RV:OI. I was glad to know, at least, that people were going to miss it and that it was funny. Thanks to all of you who stopped me from ragging too hard on myself. I am hyper-critical of myself...And I still am, but it's good to be a critic of yourself. Helps you improve. :) Thank you to everyone who gave me art for a gift or an art trade. I delighted in seeing Kailee drawn by the masses. Thank you to the readers/lovers of my fan fics, of which they are few and far between. I'm an awful fan-fic writer, but seeing people comment and read it makes me feel so good. I LOVE writing, so you really did make me smile. :) Thank you Piney for telling me to get a dA. Thank you Merlock for helping me name SMLAARG. Thank you Silver for jokingly requesting yourself as a drawing. It was a fun challenge. Thank you, also for commissioning one of the most annoying commissions of my life, the dog one. I had to redo it completely...Hopefully giving me more patience...But probably not. :P Thank you SM for commissioning me that picture of the characters from The Seige. Another good exercise. Thank you Bluee for giving me my first request! A day after I join and I get a request? The start of a very busy, swampy art road that was fun, started because of you. :) Thank you to all of the people who received art from me that was totally crappy, but went on to let me draw more for you or requested more from me. I hope I made it up to you. Thank you to EVERYONE who was my friend for making me feel at home! :D In Closing Now, don't get all teary eyed, please. I'm still avaliable on my bloghttp://smlaarg.wordpress.com and on my deviantARThttp://raccooninasuit.deviantart.com. You can still email me too, because my email is still hooked up to Wikia's system. It was a good run! :) Category:Blog posts